


The way you are

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Now that Sirius has a "furry little problem" he wants nothing more than to protect you...even if it's from himself.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

_Y/n, Fenrir Greyback bit Sirius…_

Remus’ words echoed through your mind over the whole summer. Finding out that your boyfriend was now in the same boat as your twin was a punch to the stomach. A bigger punch to the stomach was the fact that he seemed to have forgotten that you existed. Remus had gone to the Potter’s to help out with Sirius’ new “condition.” When you wrote him asking if he wanted you to come care for him the only response that you got was a single “no.” 

James and Remus both wrote to you frequently to keep you up to date with what was going on. 

_“Y/n, he is just feeling sorry for himself. It's best that you don’t see him this way. We’re taking good care of him.”_

“Well, that's reassuring.”

You muttered. Sirius wanted his friends to take care of him but not his girlfriend. If he wanted to be technical about it you were his friend before girlfriend so why were you being ignored? 

The next day was time to return to school. You stood on the platform with Marlene, Dorcas, and Lily. Your three best friends were eagerly talking about their summers while you kept looking around for any sign of your other friends. 

“So, what about you, Y/n? How was your summer?

Marlene asked with a smile. You were slightly relieved that she had gotten you out of your head. 

“Awful. I sat at home with my mother.” 

“Y/n?” 

Your heart stopped hearing the voice that you had wanted to hear more than anyone else's in the world. As quickly as possible, you turned to face Sirius. Your heart sank looking at him. Sirius was still handsome as ever, just a few shades paler. The expression on his face wavered between nervousness and misery. The latter of the two was the one that he wore anytime that he was around his family. 

“Hey.” 

You said, softly. Sirius hated that expression on your face. He had hurt you. Sirius felt guilty. He should have let you come to him but he didn’t. The last thing that Sirius wanted was for you to be fussing over him the way you did over Remus.

“Can we talk?”

You nodded as Sirius wrapped his hand around yours. His skin was burning hot, just like Remus’. 

“I’ve been worried about you.” 

You said, trying to keep calm. Sirius ran a hand through his hair. 

“I know. I’m sorry about the past few weeks. Lok, Y/n, I think that we should break up...at least for a little bit. I have to focus on what I’m going through. It isn’t fair to you…”

Your mouth dropped. This was the cherry on the fucked up sundae of your summer. 

“Sirius, I know what to expect. I’ve been through this a lot with my brother.” 

“Well, I don’t. Y/n, I don’t want to risk hurting you. You’re just going to have to accept it.”

You stood a moment before throwing your arms around his shoulders. Sirius didn’t move for a moment. It took almost a whole minute before he quickly held you back. 

This was going to be a lot harder than Sirius had planned. He wanted to simply end things with you and move on with his miserable existence. Now here you were, snuggled up with him, and he wanted to call off the whole thing! 

“Please don’t make this harder for me than it already is. I am going to have to watch you fall in love with someone else....some fool who will never love you like I can.” 

You sighed. 

“We don’t have to break up. I don't see why you want it to be this way? I know what it's like living with a werewolf.” 

Sirius quickly pulled away. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

The following months were the hardest of your life. Sirius and yourself hadn’t spoken two words to each other since the break up. To your surprise, he didn’t go back to his old arrogant flirting ways.. In fact, he barely spoke to anyone. It was only his immediate circle, which apparently, you were no longer welcome in. 

“Good morning, lovely!” 

You looked up from your thoughts as James plopped down beside you. He ignored the annoyed expression from Lily as he threw his arms around both of your shoulders. 

“Good morning.” 

You said, taking a sip of the orange juice in front of you. James tried to ignore Sirius who had followed behind him slowly. He had argued about getting anywhere near you. James wanted nothing more than to tell Sirius to suck up his overprotective nature and just admit that you were his soulmate.

_“Pads, just admit it, Y/n is it for you. You have been a miserable bastard ever since you broke up with her. Your eyes are always on her. If you didn’t care about her, you wouldn’t be stalking her every move when she is out of the common room.”_

James’ comment rang in Sirius’ head as he followed after James to the table that you were sitting at. Since the breakup, you had stopped sitting with him completely. You had moved by yourself but were quickly joined by Lily, Dorcas, and Marlene. 

“So what’re your plans for today? I was thinking that we could all hang out at Hogsmeade. Our little group has diminished. Peter is going with some Ravenclaw girl. He finally got brave enough to ask her. She was either desperate for companionship or bored. So what do you say?” 

You politely shook your head. This was the worst time to have this conversation but it was best that Sirius hear it from you (even if it was directed at James). 

“Maybe next visit. I am kind of going on a date.” 

From your peripheral vision, you could see Sirius’ mouth drop. James automatically winced. This was about to get really freaking ugly! 

“With who? You haven’t told me anything! I thought that we were close.” 

You laid your head on James’ shoulder. 

“I haven’t seen you in a few days. It's with Connor Meadowes.” 

James glanced over his shoulder at Sirius. His best friend was clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles were going white. 

“Dorcas’ brother? Well, have fun. If you get bored, you can come to find us.” 

James quickly got up and tugged Sirius after him so he could explode somewhere else other than in front of you. As much as James wanted to cram Sirius and yourself into a room and not let either of you out until the relationship was repaired; he couldn’t. All that James or any of your friends could do was hope and pray that there was some kind of miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

James followed Sirius out of the great hall and outdoors (where there weren't many people yet), Sirius started pacing as he tried to fight that burning feeling of rage that had returned yet again. 

“Pads, what do you want me to say? I told you not to break up with Y/n.” 

“I know but I can’t harm her.” 

James took a breath. He had tried to be as supportive as his best friend as possible. The last thing that he wanted was for Sirius to feel like he had no one. In fact, James would make god damn sure that Sirius would never feel that way. 

“You do realize that Y/n is the most well-acquainted girl in this castle when it comes to werewolves, yeah? I mean, think about it...she has been taking care of Remus since they were kids. He’s never hurt her.” 

“That’s Remus though. James, I’m going to tell you to think and don’t you dare breathe a word of it to anyone. The day that I first saw Y/n after the incident, I wanted to claim her. I wanted to make sure that no other man would be able to lay his shitty hands on her. I have never wanted to claim someone so badly in my entire life. Now that I know Connor is about to go on a date with her...I want to go rip his guts up. You know what, that is just what I am going to do.” 

James automatically ran over and wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist. 

“Sirius, you can’t go rip out some boy’s innards because he asked your girl out. I don’t think that Y/n will be very happy about that and prison won’t look good on you. Now, let's go to the common room and calm down.” 

James was relieved when Remus strolled up. 

“Uh oh, what’s going on?” 

Remus asked as he tried to pull Sirius back without even really getting a straight answer for a moment. 

“I’m going to rip out Conner Meadowes’ guts but James won’t GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!”

Sirius screamed the last part. Had he been in the right mind, Sirius would have never screamed at James. This was the first time other than playful fighting that he had ever talked to his best friend like this. 

“Why are we killing Conner?”

Remus asked, holding onto Sirius tightly. James poked his head up. 

“He asked Y/n on a date and she said yes.” 

Remus froze and focused his attention on Sirius. 

“You shouldn’t have broken up with her if you can’t handle someone else dating her.” 

He said simply. Sirius stopped struggling and glared at Remus. 

“Jeez, why didn’t I think of that? I’m trying to keep her safe, Moony.” 

Remus put his head down. He didn’t want to have this conversation but it probably needed to be done. The last thing that Remus wanted was to spend the next however long chasing Sirius away from killing whatever boy looked at you.

“She’s your soulmate. Just admit it. Now come on, let’s go to the common room, as James said. You need to calm down.” 

(meanwhile) 

After watching Sirius storm out of the great hall in such a huff, you turned to face Dorcas. She had barely paid attention to the scene. When she looked up, she gave you a comforting smile. 

“Do me a solid and go break things off with Connor. Sirius and yourself are still pathetically in love with each other. I want to barf.” 

You winced. This was the last way that you wanted your friend to find out that you really didn’t like her brother the way that she went on. 

“Dorcas…”

She smiled again.

“Y/n, I want you to be happy. You are only going to be happy if you with Sirius.”

You quickly stood up muttering a quick thank you and went over to the Ravenclaw table. 

Connor Meadowes sat with his nose in a book. You felt bad for what you were about to do. Connor was a nice boy...a very nice boy, Now here you were to wreck whatever he had going on in his heart. 

“Hi, Connor.” 

You finally managed to say, He looked up from his book before instantly smiling. 

“Y/n! Sit down. You look lovely today.” 

You sighed and sat down across from him; feeling worse than ever. 

“So, I was thinking about our date this weekend...have you thought of what you wanted to do”

Connor asked with an innocent smile that made your stomach ache. As you looked at him, you couldn’t help comparing Connor to Sirius. Connor had probably never been in trouble at all in his life. He had a safe comforting vibe that screamed “husband material.” Sirius, on the other hand, you had been in trouble with him too many times to count. He had that “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk” snide smile that made your legs tremble whenever he looked at you. 

Your mother would be thrilled if you brought Connor home. He would probably charm her with one little smile. When she met Sirius the first time, she rushed you out the next day to buy birth control. She was always worried that Sirius was going to somehow get you injured with his wild antics. 

The first time that Sirius showed up on his motorcycle, your poor mother almost fainted. She stood looking petrified as you took off down the steps to the wild boy that one would consider leaving their husbands for. Had it not been for Remus ushering her into the house with promises that Sirius was actually a good boyfriend; things probably would have been worse. 

“About our date...Connor, look I…”

Connor’s happy smile faded. 

“It isn’t happening, is it?” 

You shook your head. 

“Look, I’m not doing this to hurt you. It's just I still…”

“Does this have anything to do with Sirius Black?”

Connor asked, softly. He didn’t know Sirius well but Connor knew of him. The other boy was friends with his sister. Dorcas couldn’t say enough good things about him. What Connor knew was another story. Connor knew Sirius as the loud prankster that hung out with James Potter. The two were always pranking someone or in trouble for something yet they managed to make pretty good grades. 

When Connor had heard that Sirius had broken up with you, he saw it as an opportunity to finally get the girl that he had been crushing on. Connor had expected your break up with Sirius to be over some normal thing. Sirius probably wanted to be free. 

“Yeah, it does. I’m sorry but I still love him and I think that he still has some feelings for me too. It just wouldn’t be fair to you if I drug you along and wasn’t putting my 100% into this.” 

Connor nodded. While he was hurt, he was also thankful that you hadn’t played with his emotions or used him to make Sirius jealous. The last thing that he wanted was to have Sirius after him.

“I appreciate that. I hope it works out for you.” 

You nodded and quickly turned to leave the great hall. As you walked out, you glanced back at Connor who was definitely looking put out with life at the moment. 

“Maybe he can find a nice girl soon.” 

You thought before taking off toward the common room. 

James and Remus looked up when you came skidding in. Both smirked as you stopped to catch your breath. 

“Alright, sweetheart?” 

James asked, fighting the urge to make a joke. You shook your head. 

“Where is Sirius?”

Remus pointed to the doorway to the dormitory. 

“He went to wallow in self-pity. You may want to leave him alone a bit.” 

You shook your head. 

“Yeah, fuck that. I have been leaving him alone all summer. He’s been ignoring me too and merlin, that is stopping today!” 

You quickly walked into your dormitory leaving your friends blinking in confusion. 

“She does realize that he’s not in the girl’s room, yeah?”

James muttered. Meanwhile, you quickly changed out of your uniform and into an oversized sweater and black leggings. You grabbed your favorite fleece blanket and went in the direction of the boy's dormitory. If Sirius thought that he was going to scare you away, he had another thing coming. 

Had the situation not been so serious, you would have giggled at the expression on James and Remus’ faces as you walked by them. 

“Can’t talk. Don’t have time.” 

You snapped and walked into the boy's room.

Sirius lay on his back with his forearm over his eye. You smiled at how he had untucked and unbuttoned his shirt leaving his tie carelessly on the floor. 

“I thought that I said I wanted to be left alone.” 

He grumbled as you made your way to his bed. You tossed your fleece blanket on top of him. 

“Well, we don’t always get what we want.” 

Sirius quickly moved his hand. He looked honestly shocked as you got into bed with him and threw your leg over his waist.

“What are you doing, Y/n?” 

Sirius asked, totally stunned. At this point, he was feeling super rough and your warmth against his skin was nice. 

“I’m taking care of you whether you like it or not. Now let’s take a nap. When we wake up, we can get some food in you.”

Sirius quickly turned on his side so you could borrow your way against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and for the first time in ages, his fucked up existence made sense. 

“What about your date?”

He questioned. Sirius didn’t want to talk about Connor but he also kind of wanted an excuse to rip the boy’s head off. Snuggling with another dude’s girlfriend was a great way to start a fight. 

_She’s my girlfriend!_

Sirius snapped in his mind. Connor was lucky that James held him back that morning. The other boy was super close to getting the cream cheese knocked out of him and had no idea!

“Fuck ‘em” 

You said as you yawned. Breathing in Sirius’ scent, you were finally happy for the first time in ages. Sirius’ long fingers were twirling in your rusty curls as you snuggled closer. 

“Sorry?”

Sirius sounded honestly confused by your comment. 

“I said fuck ‘em. I love you and I’ll wait for you to get over whatever you need to get over so we can get back together. I’m still going to take care of you in the meantime so get used to it.” 

Sirius’ arms tightened around you.

“I love you too.” 

He whispered. Looking down, Sirius smiled realizing that you were already asleep. This was probably going to be the best that either of you had slept in months. 

“We can talk later.” 

Sirius whispered before sinking back down into his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

“Should we wake them up?” 

“Mate, they have been asleep since yesterday afternoon. We need to make sure that they aren’t dead.” 

Remus and James’ voices pulled you from your deep slumber. You didn’t open your eyes immediately but instead pressed your face further against Sirius’ chest. Sirius didn’t move but instead muttered something that sounded like “shove off.” 

“Come on you two. Time to wake up and rejoin the rest of society.” 

Remus said, a little more loudly. Sirius wrapped his arm around your body tighter. 

“Go away!” 

He snapped as your eye, that could look around, finally opened. Both James and Remus stood beside your side of the bed looking amused. James shook his head. 

“Sorry Pads, the two of you have been asleep since yesterday afternoon. Our friends are starting to ask questions.” 

“Fuck ‘em.” 

You muttered. Sirius chuckled. 

“That’s good sound advice. Now leave us alone.” 

Remus sighed. 

“The two of you need to eat. As adorable as you both look right now, this isn’t healthy. Now Sirius let go of Y/n or I will pull her out of bed. We both know that you won’t like that.” 

Sirius took the pillow that was underneath his head and threw it where the sound of Remus’ voice was coming from. The pillow stopped right at Remus’ feet; making the other boy sigh. 

“Okay, I’m coming to get her.” 

James half expected Sirius to curl around you like a giant cat and hiss at Remus. Finally, Sirius poked his head up at the threat. 

“Okay, we’re getting up!” 

You had thrown your leg around his hips in some vain attempt to keep Sirius as close to you as possible. 

“Come on, love, we better get up before James throws water on us.”   
“We’ll give you both a minute.” 

James said with a smile before motioning Remus out. 

Once the two were gone, Sirius looked down at you with a smile. You hadn’t moved from the little cocoon that the two of you had made. 

“You really surprised me yesterday.” 

Sirius said, softly. Your green eyes rolled up to his grey ones. 

“I wanted you to know that I love you and I won’t give up on us.” 

Sirius sighed. He felt even more guilty about how he had done you over the past few months. 

“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to be with me.” 

You sat up and quickly crawled onto Sirius’ lap. His arms went around your waist to keep you from moving an inch away. 

“If it's about what you are...Sirius, I don’t care. That doesn’t matter to me. You're still the same person that I fell in love with. Furry monthly problem or not...it doesn’t matter.” 

You were relieved when he smiled. 

“You’re an amazing person.” 

“I just know what I want.” 

You said with a smirk. Sirius raised an eyebrow before throwing you back onto the bed and took his place between your legs. You quickly pulled him down into a long kiss. 

“Oh gross! Now they are about to do it!” 

Neither of you had noticed Peter come in until he squealed and ran out. Sirius looked over his shoulder before getting up with a smile. 

“We can continue this later.” 

He quickly yanked his crumpled dress shirt over his head. You didn’t move for a minute as you quietly looked over his chest. There were a few scars that had formed over the skin of his chest. So far, his perfect face didn’t have the scarring or scratching like Remus. 

Sirius looked down at his body with a sigh.   
“I’m covering these up with tattoos later.” 

“That would look nice.” 

You said, softly. The last thing that you wanted was to ruin whatever self-esteem that your lover had. You had been so used to Sirius’ arrogant cocky side. Now seeing him almost vulnerable was heart-wrenching. 

“Yeah?”

He questioned, looking up at you. When you smiled, Sirius felt better. He had been secretly worried that you would want to drop him as a boyfriend. You already had a werewolf brother to take care of. Adding a boyfriend would be a lot of work. 

“It would fit your personality. It would also be sexy too.”

Sirius chuckled before going in search of a clean shirt. 

“Better go get changed, love. I’ll meet you in the common room in a bit.” 

20 minutes later, you were feeling someone more like a normal human. All of the sleeping that you had just done made you feel much better. Lily, Dorcas, and Marlene had already left for breakfast when you came into change. 

After brushing your hair, you went to find Sirius. Walking down the steps, you stopped hearing the conversation that Sirius, Remus, and James were having. 

“So did you do it?” 

James questioned. 

“Do what?” 

Sirius asked back. From your place on the steps, you could see Sirius sitting on the couch tying his shoe. He looked up at James with a confused expression. James put a hand over his face. 

“Claim Y/n.” 

Sirius shook his head. 

“James, we were sleeping...dead to the world sleeping.” 

Remus was standing by the doorway with his arms over his chest. 

“Are you going to?” 

Sirius frowned. 

“I am having a hard enough time not _doing it_ without you two cheering me on.” 

Remus sighed. 

“I’m not cheering you on. In fact, I am asking you not to do it. What if you grow apart or…”

“Not going to happen.” 

Sirius snapped. 

“How do you know?”

Remus questioned. He wasn't about to let the subject drop. 

“How can you be positive? I don’t want Y/n running around with your claim marks on her next and not be able to move on...the same goes for you.” 

Sirius ran a hand through his messy hair attempting to fix it. 

“Think about what you just said, Moony. Neither one of us will be able to move on. You know that I love Y/n. Hell, I still want to go rip Dorcas’ brother’s guts out. Little creep better not run into me in some dark corridor. He might _accidentally_ fall down the stairs. I’m having a hard enough time when Y/n is around me not wanting to...you know. Can you two cut me some slack or something?” 

James nodded. 

“Sorry. I just care about both of you.” 

Sirius smiled at his best friend. If there were two people that Sirius could count on actually caring about him; it was James and Remus. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. The brother just comes out in me.” 

Remus added. 

You remained on the step for a few moments longer. The conversation was no secret one to you. It was no shock that Sirius was your soulmate. Your relationship with Sirius had always been more intimate than any other relationship that you had previously. Now hearing the confirmation come from his mouth; you didn’t doubt it any longer. 

When Sirius and James’ conversation turned to a prank that they had pulled on Snape; you decided to come all the way down. 

“There you are.” 

Remus said with a smile as you walked to Sirius’ side. 

“Sorry, I got occupied.” 

Walking into the Great Hall, you smiled seeing Lily light up the moment that she realized just where you had been. 

“Get ready for the squealing.” 

Sirius said as Lily jumped up and wrapped her arms around you. 

“I am so happy to see the two of you together! We have all been worried. You both have been psycho depressive.” 

Marlene nodded. 

“No more breaking up.” 

Sirius pulled you down beside him. 

“Not a chance.” 

He muttered before pulling you into a kiss. Your friends looked at each other and wondered if this was going to be like when the two of you got together originally. Everyone had ringside seats to the snogging fest of the century. The moment that Sirius and yourself realized that you were both attractive members of the opposite sex; you were always all over each other. 

James laughed under his breath until Sirius’ elbow almost knocked over the pumpkin juice that he had just started drinking. 

“Mate, if you can’t keep your limbs in order, don’t be doing that.” 

Sirius gave him a little “I’m sorry” wave and went back to his task at hand. James smirked at the expression on Remus’ face.l It was still a weird subject for him to watch his twin and best friend be attached like some nuclear experiment gone bad. 

“Connor looks a bit put out.” 

Remus said quietly. He and James turned to the Ravenclaw table where the other boy sat watching Sirius and yourself furiously. 

James winced. 

“Yeah, he does.” 

“He’s really upset.”

Dorcas commented as she eyes Sirius and yourself with a displeased “mother hen” like expression. She sighed. 

“It would help if the two of you weren’t acting like one of you were going off to war or something.” 

Sirius slowly pulled away enough to scowl at Dorcas.

“I have 5 months worth of making out to do. Tell your brother that there are lots of other girls here.” 

Dorcas shook her head. 

“He likes Y/n.” 

“Tough shit.” 

Sirius snapped. Dorcas seemed a little surprised by the tone in Sirius’ voice. Clearly, she didn’t know what was going on in his life at the moment. As far as Sirius was concerned, he had only told the people that he wanted. That was James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and yourself. Dorcas and Marlene were just lucky to be in his “circle.” 

“Sirius, you are a dick this year.” 

“I saw her first.” 

Sirius muttered as you slowly pulled away from him. You immediately went to smooth things over before Sirius lost what control he had over his short fuse. 

“That’s enough, you two.” 

Dorcas however, didn’t back down. 

“It's like you're obsessed with her.” 

You put a hand over your face and could hear James mutter to Remus “lady you have no idea.” Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

“You know, Dorcas, if you don’t like it then you are welcome to go fuck off.” 

“Well, I just might!” 

She snapped before getting up and storming off. Marlene waited a moment before getting up and going after her friend. 

When the two had gone off, Lily was the first to speak. She looked at Sirius with a careful wary expression before handing him a glass of juice.

“Drink this and calm down.” 

Sirius pushed the drink away. 

“Sorry, I’m not feeling so great.” 

You slipped a hand on his thigh. From the time that you had gotten up, you could see how pale both Sirius and Remus were. Without looking at the calendar, you knew it was close to the full moon. Had it not been, Sirius probably wouldn't have been so short with Dorcas. 

“You need to eat something small.” 

You said, softly. Lily nodded as she looked between Remus and Sirius. 

“Y/n is right.” 

“Yes, mum.”

Sirius muttered with a smirk before nibbling on the toast that you had shoved in his direction. The last thing that he wanted was to have both Lily and yourself on his ass. 

Lily put her drink down. 

“Y/n, come to the lavatory with me.” 

You nodded and slowly stood up. 

“I’ll be back,” 

You said in Sirius’ direction. 

Once the two of you were gone, Sirius put down the toast. He turned his attention back to Remus. 

“Does food ever taste good again?” 

Before Remus could reply, Connor Meadowes appeared out of nowhere. 

“I bet that you think you are incredibly clever.” 

He snapped. Sirius sighed. 

“What do you want, kid?”

Connor scowled angrily at Sirius. He was ready to go after the boy in front of him. Sure, it was stupid to go up against Sirius Black and expect to walk away but Connor was furious. The more that the thought about Sirius and yourself as a couple, the angrier that he became. When the two of you were making out like the world was about to end, Connor was pushed over the edge of sanity. 

“You know what I am talking about! Y/n, you prat. You couldn't stand the fact that Y/n was moving on and had to go steal her !” 

Sirius didn’t feel like knocking the boy’s face in but it was becoming harder to control his patience. 

“First off, you little twat, Y/n was my girlfriend first. Second, just take your shrimpy ass back over to the Ravenclaw table before I throw you.” 

James smirked. 

“He is bigger than you, Connor. It won’t work out in your favor.” 

“I’m not scared of him!” 

Connor snapped as Sirius stood up. It took Connor all of two seconds to start swinging wildly at Sirius. 

“For being a Ravenclaw, your awful stupid.” 

Sirius said as he reached out and put his hand on Connor’s forehead; stopping the boy from getting close. Connor swung wildly at the open-air between his and Sirius’ body. He didn’t care that he was making a fool out of himself. 

“And you're a girl stealing git!” 

Connor snapped.

“Alright, you had your fun.”

Sirius snapped before punching Connor so hard that the boy flew backward and landed against the Slytherin table. Regulus, meanwhile, looked up from his drink. The boy hadn't even been watching the scene unfolding. Regulus simply assumed with all of the noise, Sirius was involved. He met his older brother’s wild eyes then looked down at Connor. 

“Idiot.” 

“Mr. Black and Mr. Meadows, detention!” 

Both Sirius and Connor (who had used what was left of his pride to stand up) turned to face a very angry Professor McGonagall. 

“Come on, Minnie, it was just in good fun.” 

Sirius said with a smirk. Professor McGonagall had turned her attention back to you. You had come back into the Great Hall after Peter met you in the hallway laughing about Connor starting shit with Sirius. 

“Ms. Lupin, get him out of here.” 

Had it been anyone else, you had a feeling that McGonagall would have acted differently. She knew about what was going on with Sirius and possibly had a bit more sympathetic toward him. 

“Yes, professor.” 

You said before wrapping your hand around Sirius’ wrist and yanking him with you.


End file.
